


Venus Flytrap

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ALWAYS USE PROTECTION GUYS, But I didn't want to make it seem like he was raping Dwight or something, David is a BIG manipulator, David is such a whore lmao, David was supposed to be a REAL dirty bastard, Don't be silly, Dweet is a bit of a dumbass, F/F, Feng Suave wrote it, Grammarly REALLY hates David's accent, Happy Ending?, He's just forceful lol, I guess this could be considered as porn with a plot, I love writing David even though his accent can be hard to write, I lowkey love it lol, I read a certain paragraph and was hit with the inspiration to finish it, I've had this idea for a while, It was just sitting in my documents with a few paragraphs written, It's funny if I'm honest, It's really good you should watch it, Let's all bow our heads in remembrance of Dwight's asshole, M/M, Most explicit thing I've ever written, Okay I don't know else to put here, Plus I had a british friend, Reading David's accent may be a bit unbearable, Sad ending?, She sometimes pronounces the same words differently each time, She talks heavily like David sometimes, The Uninvited is an actual movie, The title is a song, There may be errors, This was supposed to be wonderful smut, When I'm writing I can hear him in my head, Ya boi still a virgin out here so I don't know EVERYTHING about sex, You Decide, and i finally did, but my weird ass humor got in the way, i'm not good at writing smut, it's really beautiful, wrap your Willy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: The problem with red flags is that Dwight's attracted to them.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Jane Romero/Meg Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Venus Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> i like to torture myself :)

Spooning his cereal, Dwight Fairfield watched the movie on the flatscreen TV with overwhelming interest. The film was reaching towards the end and the events that were taking place were so intense that he couldn’t even allow himself to lift the spoon to his lips to eat his late-night meal.

As the credits rolled in, he found himself blinking at the screen owlishly. He couldn’t believe it. That was not the end, it couldn’t be. There are too many questions, too many things that needed to be revealed.

“Well, that was the worst 87 minutes of my life.”

He raised his eyebrows, turning to look at the female that was seated next to him on the couch in their living room. Meg Thomas, his roommate. “You’re serious?”

She made a sound of amusement before nodding. “Yeah. I can’t believe I listened to Jane’s suggestion. This movie was lame as hell.” If it was even possible, Dwight’s eyebrows raised higher.

“Dammit Dwight, what are you doing that for?”

He shrugged, cracking a smile after. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because you two seem to always agree on things. And now, look…”

Meg blinked.

Dwight blinked back.

Meg grumbled, turning her head and crossing her arms. “We do not.”

Dwight laughed, lightly pushing his friend’s arm. “Yes, you two do. Whether you want to admit or not.” It was the truth. He found it interesting that the two agreed on so many things. From others and online blogs, he was told that it wasn’t good.

Meg opened her mouth to voice something when the sound of knocking filled the air. Dwight looked at her and she rolled her eyes, standing up and walking to the front door that was a few feet away from the living room.

Dwight looked, seeing that it was Jane. She lifted a hand, smiling prettily while stepping into the apartment. Trying to make conversation, he spoke. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Jane raised her eyebrows looking at Meg for a few seconds before looking at Dwight. “Oh, am I interrupting something? Meg didn’t tell me—”

The male thrust his hands forward, shaking them. “No, not at all! I was just trying to make conversation and…never mind.” He sighed after, defeated. Why must he be so weird?

Jane laughed, shaking her head with a hand on her hip. “You’re a real cutie, Dwight.” Meg rolled her eyes but smiled goofily after. “More like a dork.”

Dwight whined. “Why must you always insult me?”

Meg reached forward, disheveling his hair before smirking. “Because that’s just my thing.” Dwight could only pout while crossing his arms while Meg laughed something loud before exiting, Jane following.

He took his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It was getting late. He should probably be heading to bed. Yeah, that was a great idea. He also didn’t want to be up for whatever Jane and Meg were about to do. 

Hurriedly, he checked the front door to make sure it was locked. Then he gathered up the mess they created, dumping their trash in the garbage before departing to his room.

Shutting the door softly behind him, he jumped on his bed and sprawled out over it. Man was his bed comfortable! If it didn’t get so cold, he would sleep just like this.

He moved in a better position, draping the covers over himself and shut his eyes. He was drifting off but the sound of his text tone going off disrupted him.

Wondering who could be texting HIM at this hour, he snatched his phone and hazily looked at the dimly lit phone screen. He was grateful that his brightness wasn’t so high. 

His heart skipped a beat when he read the name of the person who sent him the message. It was from David.

David: Oi mate! 

David: You up?

Swallowing in nervousness, Dwight typed a reply.

Dwight: Hey

Dwight: And yeah, I’m awake. What’s going on?

He didn’t even know why he asked that question. He already knew the answer. David liked to do things like this. How could he forget? 

David: I want you to come over. 

Dwight let out a sigh before fixing his crooked glasses. Even though sleep seemed like such a good option, he knew he’d be better off going to David’s place.

Dwight: I’m on my way.

David: :) 

That smiley face that was sent in reply made something in his heart flutter as he got out of bed.

He looked down at his clothes, shrugging mentally. There was no need to dress up. All he and David were going to do was hang out and most likely drink. It was like any other night. 

He slipped on his shoes, walking to the living room to grab the keys. They weren’t his, they belonged to Meg and he was sure she wouldn’t mind him borrowing her car. 

It only took about 10 minutes for him to arrive at David’s apartment complex. The place was one of the sketchiest buildings in town. He preferred not to go at night but for David, he would push through it.

Making sure to lock the car behind him, he made his way inside, sending the manager a quick smile. He pressed a button and the elevator opened. He stepped in and pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

When he arrived, the smell of marijuana immediately filled his nose and chatter invaded his ears.

It was a group of men, they were all huddled in front of a door. Dwight found that he was lucky because he didn’t have to take that way to get to David’s door. Who knew what would happen if he had to go that way?

Instead of sending a text to David that he was here, he just knocked on the door, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. He was about to knock again after a minute or two but he heard the locks twisting and just like that, the door opened to reveal David in his half-naked glory. Of course, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. That was just David’s thing.

“Ye made it!” He cheered, pulling Dwight inside, locking the door behind him. The glasses-wearing man nodded, smiling something small.

He gestured with his hand for Dwight to follow which he obeyed and now they were in David’s room.

Shyly Dwight took a seat on his bed, his heart beginning to pound intensely. He shouldn’t be acting this way, he’s been over here plenty of times. He practically knows the place by hard.

Taking a seat next to Dwight who was sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned his head and smiled. “So, ‘ow was yer day? Do anythin’?” 

Trying to hide his nervousness, he replied. “It was alright. I-I, uh, didn’t do anything really, I just lazed around the house but watched a movie with Meg not too long ago.”

David nodded, seeming interested. “What movie did ya guys watch?”

“It’s called the Uninvited.”

“Never ‘eard of it. What’s it abou’?” 

Dwight hummed, scratching his arm. “It's about a girl named Anna who returns home after spending time in a psychiatric hospital following the tragic death of her mom. Her recovery suffers a setback when she discovers her father has become engaged to her mother’s former nurse, I think her name was Rachel. That same night, Anna is visited by her mother’s ghost who warns her of Rachel’s intentions. Together, Anna and her sister try to convince their father that his current fiancé is not who she pretends to be.”

David raises his eyebrows, nodding once again. “Oh yeah?”

Dwight blinked but broke out into a sheepish smile before speaking. “It’s one of those movies that have multiple endings. You’ll end up watching the movie over and over again, trying to figure out what really happened. But, each time you do that, you catch on to even more things. I can’t believe Meg said that the movie was lame as hell. Jane’s suggestion—”

The younger male stopped speaking, eyes growing wide in size. He watched David nervously, not stopping the man’s strange actions. David’s hand was cupping the side of his face, thumb stroking his bottom lip.

He almost looked dazed until his eyes locked with Dwight’s own, a smile twitching on his lips. Dwight’s stomach swarmed with butterflies, cheeks burning hotly.

“Uh, D-David? Are y-you ok?”

David’s smile turned into something handsome, tilting his head. “M’great. ‘ow ‘bout ye?” Dwight nodded, doing so the best he could without seemingly trying to pull away from David’s hold. “I’m great too.”

“Glad to ‘ear it, lad.”

There was a small silence before David decided to break it, licking his lips. “Would ye mind it, if I kissed ya?”

Dwight’s heart skipped multiple beats, that made it hard to breathe but he answered to his best ability even though it came out a bit rough. “N-No, I-I-I don’t mind it.”

David grinned. His other hand rose to cup the other side of Dwight’s face before he leaned in, closing the space between the two. The older male’s lips were surprisingly soft and when Dwight parted his lips to allow the other to slip his tongue in, he found his breath being taken away.

When they pulled away for air, David laughed something wonderful sounding while Dwight blushed profusely, lifting his hand to push his glasses further up his nose.

“Damn, Dwight. Ye breathin’ as if ye jus’ ran a mile.”

Dwight's eyes widened, a frown on his lips. “Really? O-O-Oh I’m s-sorry.” He didn’t even realize how heavy he was breathing until David outed him. God, this was embarrassing. He hoped the other didn’t stop whatever this was.

“No worries, lad. I like tha’ I ‘ave tha’ effect on ya.” David whispered, leaning forward but only to press his forehead to Dwight’s own. The younger male couldn’t help but breathe out a small sigh of relief. That was relieving to hear.

“Can I kiss ya again?”

Dwight blinked a few times before nodding. “Y-Yeah, o-of course. I-I-I mean, y-y-yes please.” He never wanted to facepalm so badly. David only chuckled before returning his lips on Dwight’s.

This was great. Dwight never thought that he’d be here doing this with David when he answered his text. Usually, when he was invited over, it was only just to sleep, hang out, or just get drunk (which Dwight wasn’t a fan of).

David went to pull away but was pulled back right away by Dwight who now had his hands on his back. David made a sound of amusement but continued to kiss Dwight. It was only about a minute later when the younger male realized what he had done.

He yanked his head away, his whole face burning severely. He plopped his hands on his lap, nervously playing with his fingers. “I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-I-I mean, I did but I wasn’t trying to force you into anything. I, um, I just like kissing y-you.”

David’s face was blank before he broke out in a loud laugh, throwing his head back. Dwight looked away from the man in front of him, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes which meant one thing. He was going to cry.

He embarrassed himself once again. At this point, he just wanted to go home. Why did he even come here in the first place? Oh right, because of David. The man of his dreams, someone he’d do anything for.

“Aw shite, luv. I ‘idn’t mean any ‘arm by laughin’, ye are jus’ too cute.”

The stinging in Dwight’s eyes that were beginning to get intense letup, disappearing in a matter of seconds before he returned his eyes to David who was sporting a nice smile. “Really?”

David nodded.

With newfound confidence, Dwight slammed his hands on the older man’s shoulders, pressing his lips to the man’s. His heart was practically beating out of his chest but he ignored that, kissing David like his life depended on it.

He was feeling himself until a tingly sensation in his abdomen had him moaning in David’s mouth. That made the older man smile but he continued kissing Dwight like he didn’t know what he was doing.

Liking the way David made him feel, he moved his hands in a position that had his arms wrapped around David’s neck but they were hanging off his shoulders. This was great. He had to be dreaming. He just had to be. There was no way he was participating in a make-out session with the man he’s been lowkey crushing on for years.

David pulled away, grinning something mischievously. “Y’really are somethin’, Dwight.” The said male smiled something shy and it only took a few more seconds to finally feel David’s hands on his rear.

Should he say something? If he were to, what exactly would he say? ‘Uh, David your hands are on my butt. I don’t know if I want them on there or not’.

“Somethin’ on yer mind, luv?” 

Ducking his head a bit, Dwight mumbled his response. “Your hands are on my butt.” That made David raise his eyebrows. “O’really? So ya are jus' now realizin’?” He even pouted something small, squeezing at one of Dwight’s cheeks.

It made the younger male twitch. “Y-Yeah.”

David licked his lips before smirking. “So, yer tellin’ me ye ‘idn’t feel any of this?” He squeezed Dwight’s ass and that made the younger male let off something that looked like he shivered.

“Let me guess, ye ‘idn’t realize tha’ ya crawled in my lap too?” Dwight froze for a few seconds before looking down, seeing that indeed he was in the man’s lap.

David laughed, throwing his head back once again. He brought Dwight closer than he was before, tilting his head with a lick of his lips. “M’guessin’ ye ‘idn’t know tha’ ya was practically grindin’ yer ass on me either?”

Before Dwight could even say anything, David leaned forward, taking some of the younger male’s skin on his neck in his mouth. He sucked mildly while Dwight could only sit there and take it.

He wasn’t sure how to feel. Things were going so quickly and he didn’t know if his heart could take it. Dwight may be a lot of things but dumb isn’t one of them. He knew where this was going. He’s seen it in plenty of movies, shows, read it in fanfictions, and heard people tell stories about it.

“Dwight…”

The said male snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the man who was doing the same back at him. There goes that look from earlier. The one where he looked dazed.

“Tell me somethin’…” David whispered, moving his face closer to Dwight’s ear, nosing the skin underneath it. Dwight blinked, trying to think of anything. What would be appropriate at this heated moment?

He found himself saying, “The strongest muscle in the human body is the tongue and the hardest bone is the jawbone.” David moved his head back, to look at Dwight better.

He didn’t say anything, he just stared in confusion. Dwight used one of his hands to scratch the back of his head. “I, um, y-you told me to tell you something.”

“Fer the love of god, Dwight. I meant somethin’ fuckin’ sexual. Not some weird ass ‘uman body fact.” The younger male felt his heart seize painfully. This wasn’t going well. Of course, David meant that. God, he felt like an idiot.

Suddenly David’s lips curled into a smirk, departing one of his hands from Dwight’s ass to caress the back of his ear as a guy would to their girlfriend to move a piece of hair from their face. “On secon’ thought, it does excite me a bit tha’ ye were thinkin’ about the use of the tongue and jaw.”

Dwight could only smile nervously. That wasn’t his intention but if David liked it, he was satisfied with that. One mistake could screw this whole thing up and he couldn’t afford for that to happen.

He needed to do something and it had to be quick. A scene from a movie he saw the other day popped up in his head and without hesitation, he lifted himself some, moving his arms, so, he could hold David’s face.

Dwight looked down at the man and his face ran hot. This was some view. He practically had his crotch pressed against David’s face. The other man tilted his head up, eyebrows raised with a smirk.

“Well, tha’s one way ta get someone ta blow ya.”

Embarrassed, the younger one moved back to his old position. God, that was so stupid. Just what was he thinking? If he was honest, that wasn’t even his intention. He was just trying to be sexual, not forceful.

“Don’ be tha’ way, lad. I liked it.” David whispered in Dwight’s ear, tongue darting out to give it a quick swipe. He still had a chance! If he was going to do something, it needs to be done right. The third time should be a charm!

With a quick nod, he planted his hand on a spot between David and him. He hoped he was right about this. David raised his eyebrows, a smile full of surprise. “Dwight?”

He smiled to his best extent. “Yes?”

“Were ya goin’ for my cock or somethin’?” Dwight nodded, scrunching his hand in a grab motion but he didn’t feel anything. Wasn’t David hard already? He had to be!

Oh god, what if he wasn’t hard because he didn’t have a dick? Oh god, David was dickless! No, this couldn’t be! He wanted the thing that’s supposed to hang between David’s legs.

Suddenly, a memory popped up in his head. The two were at the gym and David was helping him work out. In the middle of that, he noticed that a couple of women was gawking at David. One of them even pointed something out on him. Due to fury and his quick thinking, Dwight’s eyes landed on the area he saw one of them point at.

It was David’s crotch and right at that moment, you could see the highly visible print of David’s dick. It was there just chilling like it had no care in the world. Dwight remembered spiraling into a coughing fit.

David laughed something thunderous which made Dwight snap out of his bizarre thoughts. He blinked in confusion wondering what was so humorous. Wait, what if David could read and see his thoughts? That couldn’t be. It was impossible. No literal human had the ability! But what if David wasn’t human?

“W-What’s so funny?” Dwight tried to cover up his nervousness with confusion. He also had to ask the question because his mind was going haywire and to make it stop, he needed to distract himself.

David’s laughter died down before he leaned in, his voice laced with sin. “Yer sittin’ on it, luv.”

A feeling similar to a shiver made Dwight arch his back, his nose intaking air so swiftly. That movement confirmed David’s words. He was sitting on his dick. It was pressed between his asscheeks, how could he **NOT** feel it?

But wait, there was something else pressing against him but this was against his stomach. Did David have two dicks?! That couldn’t be possible! He then was reminded of something that he also had between his legs and was immediately calmed.

Okay, he really needed to stop letting his thoughts get the best of him. He wouldn’t let anything ruin what was upcoming. He was going to do this no matter what.

“Wow, jus’ ‘ow oblivious are ye, luv?” David chuckled, running his hands up and down Dwight’s clothed back. He’s new at this! You can’t blame him! Even though he’s read plenty of fanfiction containing sex, it couldn’t compare to the real-life stuff. He couldn't even bring up porn because those people just got right into it. He didn't even want to mention their terrible acting.

Wanting to change the subject, Dwight blurted, “What are you going to do with it?” Damn it! Did he have to sound so nervous? It was supposed to sound sensual.

David smirked, sliding his hands back down to Dwight’s ass before answering. “Lots of things.” The other swallowed thickly before nodding slowly. “Could you show me?”

The older man licked his lips. “That was already in the plan, luv.” Dwight wasn’t able to react before David adjusted their position, so, now the younger man was in between his legs and face to face to his crotch.

“I want ya ta take it out fer me.” Dwight nodded, pushing his glasses up with his finger before moving to pull down his shorts.

David let out a sigh of annoyance. “I meant mine, Dwight.” The other paused and made a sound of realization before moving to do the same thing to David’s pants. Good thing he was wearing sweatpants, it took little for them to come off.

Dwight ran a hand over the bulge, seeing the way it practically twitched at his touch. He took a glance at David before saying, “It’s big.” He wasn’t lying. It was thick and the length was at least 8 inches. It was best to say the older man was packing. But Dwight already knew that, past events proof enough.

At the compliment, David smirked. Dwight quickly took in a quick breath, exhaling a few seconds after. He reached for the waistband of the underwear that was containing the erection. He pulled it down and out sprung David’s dick which almost poked him in the eye.

Oh god, this was about to go in his mouth and possibly down his throat. How could he do this without screwing everything up? He wasn’t allowed to think further when he felt something poking at his lips.

“Open up, luv.” Dwight obeyed and David wasted no time sliding his length in. This felt so weird. Were dicks supposed to have a taste? Because David’s kind of did. It tasted a bit like sweat and something else he couldn’t place. It wasn’t pleasant nor bad.

Should he ask? He looked at David to question him but remembered he had something in his mouth. He went to look away but David met his gaze and smiled something so sinful.

He felt his throat seize and just like that he choked. It was an instinct to pull away. When he did, a string of saliva followed him, creating a bridge of some sort. He lifted a hand to mouth and coughed a few times.

David could only laugh as he pulled Dwight towards his dick. “Don’ worry abou’ it, luv. Ya got it.” The other wasn’t allowed to continue recovering before David’s dick was back in his mouth.

“Guess I ‘an do t‘is fer a bit.” He muttered, grabbing both sides of Dwight’s face to control him better. He slightly thrusted in a small movement trying his hardest not to act like a mindless asshole. But it was hard not to when the mouth that covered his erection was so hot and inviting.

They were a couple of minutes into the blowjob when David decided that he wanted more and he had enough of going at such a slow pace. He wanted more.

Dwight was not prepared at all, not even in the least bit. He choked loudly when he felt the tip of David’s length hit his uvula. He went to pull away again but wasn’t allowed to when the other held his head in a tight grip but not enough to hurt him.

“Don’ worry abou’ it, luv. Ya got it. It’s alright.” If only that sentence could stop him choking. Dwight didn’t know how people did this. He didn’t expect it to be easy but damn, this was getting to be too much.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell!” David moaned, eyes shutting halfway. Dwight continued to choke, now feeling his stomach stir. Oh god, this only happened when he was going to throw up. He needed to stop David or the man would end up with a vomit-covered dick.

Attempting to pull his head away, he lifted his hands to remove David’s hands from his face. The man finally got the message and let go. Saliva dripped everywhere as Dwight turned his head to the side to cough his lungs out while trying to breathe in all the air he could at the same time.

David sighed; the action full of annoyance. “Dwight…” He latched a hand to the man’s arm to get his attention but the other didn’t listen, he just kept coughing.

“I don’ think its tha’ serious, luv.” Coughing a few more times, Dwight frowned at the man’s words. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had David never sucked someone off before? Well, David did seem like the type to get sucked but not the one to do the sucking.

He tried to imagine David with a dick in his mouth. Before he could fully see the image, the sound of David sighing broke him out of his thoughts. He shook his head. “I don’ think yer fit fer this, luv.”

Dwight froze, taking in a sharp breath. “What?”

David shrugged. “If ye can’t ‘andle my cock in yer mouth ‘ow could ya ‘andle my cock when it's inside ya?”

“I can handle it!” When the other gave him a look of disbelief, he continued. “Just give me time! We have all night. Well, I t-think so. U-Unless you have somewhere important—” He sighed. “I can do it but could I maybe go at my own pace?”

David stared at him for a few seconds before nodding which resulted in Dwight dipping his head to take him in his mouth. Remembering what he saw in a video, he grabbed it and moved his hand up and down repeatedly while swirling his tongue at the shaft of the erection.

Confidence showered him when he heard David hum in pleasure. This was good, he was doing great. Now, what to do next? He couldn’t just stay at the top. He needed to move further down.

Dwight took a chance and moved his hand down to give him space to take in more of David. The action made David groan, his hand traveling to Dwight’s feathery black hair.

“Mind goin’ down a bit further?” The older man questioned, his other hand moving to stroke the side of Dwight’s face. At the affectionate gesture, Dwight listened and now he could feel the tip poking at his uvula which made his throat itch.

David smiled sinfully, humming. “Jus’ like tha’, luv. Ye’re doin’ so well.”

Dwight squeaked at the praise which sent more pleasure through David. The younger man couldn’t lie, he was proud of himself. He just hoped the older man didn’t try to make him move further down. He was already on the verge of choking from the way the tip kept constantly poking him in the uvula.

They were about another couple of minutes in when Dwight felt David’s cock twitch in his mouth. He didn’t know if he liked it or not, all he knew was that it was odd.

“Dwight.”

At the sound of his name, the said man connected gazes with the other who was smiling so wonderfully at him. Dwight hummed in question, the action making David shudder.

“T’is may be a bit much but I jus’ want ya ta do me a quick favor.” Even though it would kind of be hard to see since his actions with his head were limited, Dwight nodded and hummed to show his consent.

“M’nearin’ and I jus’ wanna take control fer the bit of time I ‘ave left.” Dwight mentally sighed but hummed once again, hoping he wouldn’t regret this.

David licked his lips, grinning in happiness. He slid both of his hands through Dwight’s hair before holding his head in a steady position, with that he pulled out of Dwight’s mouth. He did that only to slowly enter back in but this time he pushed past Dwight’s uvula.

With a small sigh of content, David then started thrusting at a moderate pace, the pleasant feeling making his eyes flutter closed. Now, this is what he was talking about. This is what he wanted!

Meanwhile, Dwight was on the verge of dying. David’s dick was blocking his airways, especially now since he was in his throat. God, all he wanted to do was pull away and breathe some much-needed air in his lungs.

His eyes were ready to roll to the back of his head when he felt David’s movements spiral into a stuttering pace before he fully shoved his dick down Dwight’s throat. The younger one's nose was practically pressed into David’s pubic hair.

The older one gave a couple more thrusts before letting out a loud groan, pulling away. Dwight fell backward and could’ve landed on the ground if it wasn’t for David.

Dwight looked a hot and sweaty mess. He was coughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time while saliva and cum leaked from both sides of his mouth.

“Damn, maybe I was goin’ a bit too rough considerin’ it is yer first time. I’ll keep it in mind next time.” This man couldn’t be serious. He was thinking about that already? Like hell, Dwight was going to suck him off again!

Who was he kidding? If David texts him to come over tomorrow, he’d teleport over here. His feelings towards David may or may not be unhealthy.

When he recovered and could breathe again, he sat up, immediately feeling something against his ass. That’s when he realized he was back in David’s lap but this time actually sitting in it.

David turned him around some and lifted the shirt off the glasses-wearing man. He immediately began using it to wipe Dwight’s mouth, neck, and chest. He then reached down, unzipped Dwight’s shorts, pulling them down some along with his underwear to clean what he could. Dwight’s dick got hard from the slight attention.

David chuckled while Dwight flushed deeply. “Why are you even wiping down there anyways? I don’t think any got down there.”

“I suppose ye wouldn’t realize from tha’ fit ye were havin’.” David mumbled, tossing the shirt across the room. “Ye came not even a few seconds after I did, luv.”

Dwight was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. Good thing he didn’t have to when David attacked his mouth, tongue plunging in all needy and hot. Sighing in pleasure, he fully turned around to hold David’s face to kiss him more lovingly.

Meanwhile, David was constantly squeezing Dwight’s ass. It didn’t compare to the women he’s been with but it was enough. Seeing Dwight so involved with kissing him, he took that chance to finish stripping him of his left-over clothing.

“Soft.” He whispered against Dwight’s lips. The younger man whispered back, “What?” David grinned, winding his hand back before bringing it forward to land a powerful slap to Dwight’s ass.

It made the glasses-wearing male gasp which satisfied David to a huge extent. “This ass.” Dwight found himself blushing again but continued to kiss David, nonetheless.

While Dwight was distracted, David blindly reached in his drawer that was next to his bed to pull out a small bottle. He easily popped the cap off before pouring some on his fingers.

Now, Dwight was kissing at his neck and nibbling here and there at his shoulders. The man was having the time of his life.

Slowly but surely he found Dwight’s hole and slipped a finger in to test the waters. Dwight didn’t react, so, he decided to slip in another. He pumped that back and forth wondering if he should add the other so soon. He gave a bit before doing that and that’s when Dwight paused.

He then moved to look David in the face, confusion written on his cute features, his glasses throwing the icing on the cake. “This feels weird.”

David tilted his head with a smile, continuing to stretch him open with his fingers. “What? Me finger fuckin’ ye or the fact that yer abou’ ta do it with a man?”

Dwight’s eyes widened. “You finger fucking me!” Realizing how he sounded, he flushed before calmly saying. “The first one.”

“Ye sure? Cause, by all means, I can stop right now if ye want.” David inwardly smirked already knowing his answer. Dwight's eyes widened even more if that was possible. “I’m sure. I-I really want this.”

“Want what?”

“I want you to have sex with you.”

“Oh really?”

Dwight nodded.

“Fer ‘ow long?”

Dwight mumbled. “For a long time.”

David smiled in content, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. Dwight took that and ran with it. He quickly went back to kissing David while the buff man picked up the pace.

That’s when Dwight moaned not being able to kiss David correctly anymore. Whatever he was doing, it felt good. He kind of wanted more.

“God fuckin’ damn, Dwight.” The glasses-wearing man heard which made him freeze. Oh god, what he did? Oh no, what if he shit on himself! He’d seen stories like it before and wished that it would never happen to him.

Dwight gathered his courage to look at David who was smirking while looking down. “What?”

“Ye’re one greedy son of a bitch, eh?” What the fuck did that mean?

“I don’t understand.” He was glad the concept of him shitting himself wasn’t real. He’d literally drop dead right then and here. Plus, David would be very much disgusted and his face would probably be getting pounded in.

“Well, I should say yer ass. Yer ass is so fuckin’ greedy, look at this shit.” He muttered, shaking his head while the smirk was still present.

Dwight tried to see what he was talking about but to no avail, he couldn’t see. His ass was being greedy? Just…what?

“Yer ass is practically eatin’ m’fingers. I bet it’ll do the same with my _cock_.”

Dwight’s back arched when David went full speed as moans escaped his mouth. Okay, now he was really doing it. Something was even building up in his stomach making his dick twitch. Was he about to cum? Already?

“Y’sure yer a virgin? I don’ thin’ I’ve seen this before. Then again, I 'aven’t screwed many virgins.” Dwight couldn’t speak, so, he had to settle with a nod. 

David raised an eyebrow, stopping his movements which made Dwight shudder before looking at him with confusion. “M’know tha’ friend of yers, what her name, Martha? Mya?”

“Meg.”

“Yea’ ‘er! Isn’t the bird a lesbian?”

“Y-Yes.” Just where was he going with this?

“And doesn’t the bird ‘ave a girlfriend? The one with the fat ass?”

“Y-Yeah. H-Her name is Jane.”

“I’ve always wondered ‘ow a tiny twig like Meg could ‘andle so much ass.”

Dwight nodded but not in agreement. This was getting to be uncomfortable. What was the point of him even bringing them up? He was about to get fucked. Why the hell was his friends being brought into this?

Oh god, what if David wanted a foursome! Wait, impossible. Meg isn’t fond of David and her and her girlfriend are lesbians. Well, he doesn’t know about Jane. For all he knows she could be bisexual.

“I brin’ them up ‘cause I kno’ they fuck each other with their fingers and little pretty dildos.”

Was it possible to delete the existence of someone? Dwight’s in love with the man but damn, this was too much. He didn’t want to think about his friends doing sexual things while he was trying to do sexual things with David.

“I wanna kno’ if they’ve ever used somethin’ on ya.”

Dwight’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

“I wanna kno’ if they’ve fucked ya, luv. Ya know…with their fingers or dildos…especially that strap on weird bullshit.”

Fuck deleting David’s existence, he wanted to delete his own!

“N-No, they haven’t.”

David shot him a look of disbelief, leaning forward to give a small nibble to his ear. “I won’t tell if you don’, luv.”

“Can we not t-talk about this, please? L-Let’s just continue what we were doing.” Dwight mumbled, wiggling his ass a bit to make a point.

David made a sound of amusement but nodded. “Whatever you say.” And just like that, he got back to fucking Dwight with his fingers.

“I kin’ of thin’ the view would be hot. Ya know? Ye gettin’ pegged by two females.” Dwight groaned, connecting his lips with David’s in attempt to make him stop talking. He didn’t want to lose his hard-on over a weird topic.

After a couple more minutes of finger fucking and kissing, David pulled out his soaked fingers and almost in sync, Dwight spurted all over David’s chin, neck, and chest.

Dwight flushed severely before hurriedly wiping away his mess, quick apologies leaving his mouth. David laughed, kissing away his worries. “It’s all good, luv.”

Dwight small smiled.

David adjusted their positions, so, now Dwight was propped against the headboard and he was on top of him. David slathered his throbbing erection in the lube and positioned himself in front of Dwight’s slightly gaping hole.

The glasses-wearing man held his hands up in protest. “Wait, where’s the condom? Shouldn’t we use one?”

David leaned down to press a kiss to his nose. “Even though it’s not safe, I love to fuck raw. I ‘ope ye don’ min’.” Dwight wasn’t too sure about having unprotected sex. He’d read stuff online about always using condoms no matter the situation.

But how could he say no to David?

“Go ahead,” Dwight muttered, ignoring his mind going into panic mode. He and David have been friends for some years. One would say they were close. So, why would David do such a reckless thing and infect him?

He believed nothing negative would come from out of this. He was speaking that into existence!

David adjusted Dwight’s legs before slowly pressing himself against the hole that had something hot and wonderful inside. Dwight’s body visibly tensed and it made David pause.

“Uh, y-y-you can keep going. It just feels really weird.”

David nodded, continuing his earlier actions. “Make sure to tell me if there’s any discomfort. Don’ want this to be unpleasurable for ya.”

“Ok.”

The older man was about halfway in when Dwight shook his head, sitting up, alarm written all over his features. “Okay, it kind of stings.” David nodded. “Give me a number on ‘ow bad. Numbers 1-10.”

“5.5, it’s n-not too bad. It just there and stings.”

David nods once again, pulling out some only to push back in but at a slow pace. “Tell me, does this make it worse?”

Dwight shook his head, gasping a bit. “N-No, it feels really good,”

“Like ‘ow good?”

“I-It’s like an i-itch that’s finally been s- _scratched_.” Dwight moaned, hands clawing at the sheets he was laying on. David hummed in delight, clearly happy with his answer.

It wasn’t long until Dwight mumbled, “More.”

David obeyed, speeding up the pace into something moderate. That wasn’t enough for Dwight. “I said m-more.”

David looked down at the man and saw how flushed he was. His glasses were sliding off his nose, eyes were half-lidded while his mouth hung open a bit.

“I don’ thin’ ye should be tellin’ me tha’. M’goin’ slow on purpose, don’ wanna be rough.” Dwight stared at David for a few seconds before throwing both his legs around his waist, looping his arms around his neck with all his strength.

Then with a bit of boldness, he moved his ass in a motion that gestured he wanted more. “I don’t care about you being rough. I t-thought that blowjob was p-proof enough.”

David added more speed to his thrusts but it wasn’t hard enough. “Trust me, ye don’ wanna go there, luv.” It was true, he was lucky David was being kind enough to not ravage him. He’s trying to be a decent person and Dwight’s testing him.

“I want you to **destroy** _me. Please_ …” Dwight whispered, staring into the eyes of the other, an innocent but needy look on his face. David almost stopped at the dirty phrase.

He looked at Dwight closely and could see how blown wide his irises were. This wasn’t him talking, it was the pleasure. But, hey, how could he say no to such pleads?

Grabbing onto Dwight’s naked hips, he held on and thrust forward with all his might. That made Dwight let out a holler and fortunately it wasn’t filled with pain, just pure pleasure.

“Y’asked fer it. Now, m’givin’ it to ya.” David’s fingernails dug deeply into his hips and it hurt but it wasn’t enough to make him tell David to stop. It seemed like each thrust David did, he was going deeper and deeper.

David then laughed. “I was right. Yer ass is so fuckin’ greedy. It’s practically eatin’ my cock.” A sinful smile returned to his lips as he pulled out and adjusted their positions. Now, David and Dwight were in doggy style position. “If my cock it wants, my cock it gets.”

With that, David slid in forcefully, his balls slapping against the ass of Dwight. As the older man thrusted in and out of the moaning mess of the younger man, he made sure to not pull out too much. He wanted to continue giving the man **ALL** of him. He didn’t want to give him any mercy at all.

David pulled Dwight closer to him, so, now the younger man’s back was pressed against his chest. “Can ye feel me?”

Dwight couldn’t form a reply, he was in too much pleasure. David didn’t like that he wasn’t answered. Remembering something that being neglected, he reached around and latched on to Dwight’s cock, doing small teasing movements. “Now, I asked ye a question. Can ye feel me?”

“ **Y-Yes!** J-J-Just _please!”_ Dwight cried out, so much pleasure overwhelming him that his eyes began welling up with tears. He’s never felt this way before.

David chuckled in amusement before giving into the man’s pleads. It was only good few more minutes until they felt that stirring in their stomachs which meant their climaxes were coming.

“Before I feel ya unfold on my cock, I want ye to say my name,” David whispered in Dwight’s ear, breathing ragged. Dwight started whimpering but a few kisses on his neck had him crying out David’s name like a prayer.

Dwight’s climax came before David and due to him being filled up to the brim was so much pleasure, his body shook something violent before he faceplanted, ass in the air.

David's eyebrows raised before he pulled Dwight back up, his cock still in the younger man. “I ‘ope ye aren’t tired. M’still not satisfied.” Dwight's eyes widened when he felt the way David’s cock twitched in a way like it was making a point.

By the time David was done, Dwight didn’t know if he was existing or not. He was so sore and tired it didn’t make any sense. Just what type of creature was David? He couldn’t be human. The man was too good to be true.

The man had money, looks, charisma, smile, dick game and much more! Just where did Dwight go wrong with his life? How come he couldn’t turn out like him or something. We at least he was able to meet David. He fulfilled a void he didn’t even know existed.

“I love you.” Dwight murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open, not realizing the words that just came out of his mouth. David gave Dwight a look of surprise before he finished cleaning him up.

Before walking away to get rid of the cloth and to take a shower, he said, “Love you too.” 

When Dwight awoke, he was immediately met with pain. The source came from his back down to ass. What was the reason for him being sore? Just what did he do? He blinked his surroundings in and realized he was at David's place. Oh, that's right. He'd come over after that late-night message David sent him and before he knew, the two were having sex. 

"Yer such a fuckin' brat." Dwight blinked and slowly turned his head to be met with the sight of David's back. He was seated at the edge of the bed, seemingly doing something while on the phone. Dwight's voice died in his throat at the next words David said. "Don' worry, I'll be right over to fuck the attitude outta ya."

Tears stung Dwight's eyes as he took them off of David and put them on the ceiling. Of course, David had other people he was messing with. This isn't like one of those cheesy fanfictions, this is reality. Being a hopeless romantic in a hookup culture is a special kind of hell.

Dwight moved to sit up but cringed when a more intense pain washed over him. It made him let out a soft whine as his head plopped against the soft pillow. The movement and sound caught the attention of David. He hung up the phone, sliding it in his pocket before standing up to walk around his bed to the side Dwight laid on.

"Jus' where do ye thin' ye are goin'?" David questioned, crossing his arms looking down at the naked and limp bodied younger man. At the question and look on the older man's face, Dwight's mind ran wild. His heart was beating to fast and his head felt like it was going to burst.

"Home." He mumbled, attempting to move again but was met with the same pain. How come he couldn't move? Oh no, he wouldn't and couldn't believe that David drugged him. That was the only reason he felt this way. 

David frowned at the answer. He reached down and caressed Dwight's ear as he did earlier. "Ya should stay, ye don' need ta go 'ome." Dwight's heart betrayed his mind and fluttered at the sentence. David wanted him to stay? But why? Wasn't he leaving?

"Please?" David even jutted out his lip to add effect. He lowered himself to press a kiss on Dwight's forehead. At that moment, how could Dwight say no? With a small sigh, he nodded. "Alright."

David grinned. He then grabbed Dwight's legs, raising the sore legs in the air while spreading them. Before Dwight could protest, he twitched at the feeling of David's finger getting closer to his hole. David sent him a smirk before keeping his eyes on the spot between Dwight's cheeks. He tilted his head, widening the hole with his thumb watching it react with delight. 

"Yer so lucky I have somewhere to be." He muttered, pulling his hand away and putting Dwight's legs back in its original position. 

"You're leaving?" Dwight asked, already knowing the answer since he overheard David's convo from earlier and plus the man just said it. David nodded, sighing. "Yeah, but don' worry, I'll be back before ya know it." 

Dwight frowned but hummed in agreement. David handed him a cup of water along with two small blue pills. Dwight looked at him in question and David laughed. "It's fer the pain, luv." So, that's why he was feeling like this? How could he think David drugged him?

While Dwight was gulping down the water along with the pills, David pulled on a shirt and slipped his feet in a pair of slides. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Dwight's face before taking his leave with a wave of goodbye.

He didn't come back. 


End file.
